Claudette (Wonderful World)
Claudette is one of the Beastkin in Wonderful World. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Claudette is the twin sister of Chartette. It is to belong to livestock troops of the magic teacher Ardore. It has been with the shackles of submission, in order to receive the pain and against, not turned away in the instruction. She is always carefree. She is going to be the sister who thinks so importantly, but brandishing well. She goes without thinking too deeply, not so good even my head. Going immediately ahead and the difficult story begins. Claudette has no weapons, instead, she is armed with instantaneous force of inborn, she fights with bare hands. Powers & Stats Tier: Likely 8-C, MUCH higher with "Deadly Blow!" Name: Claudette Leor Origin: Wonderful World Age: 17 Gender: Female Classification: Dog-Type Beastkin, Martial Artist, Twin Sister. Powers & Abilities: Expert at Jujutsu, Dog senses (Potentially), Expert precision (As shown in "Deadly Blow!" when only a 2-3/100 fps window is allowed for the move to be successful by timing HS.), [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Air_Manipulation Air Manipulation]. Attack Potency: Building Level, MUCH higher with "Deadly Blow!" (Traded blows with Chartette, and Pale.) Speed: Possibly High Hypersonic (Has attacked at high speeds, and her Sonic Impact only improves on this...), probably higher, Superhuman Running Speed (Able to keep up with Aiwhen at a visible speed.), Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speeds (Has blocked Aiwhen's Beautiful Delete Finish Skill at the speed she went.). Lifting Strength Unknown At least Athletic Human Level (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Class GJ at best. ("Deadly Blow!!" when done right is arguably, the most powerful Skill as a whole in the Verse; dealing at least 80% damage.) Durability: City Level (Tanked Chartette's Terra Break, and her "Deadly Blow!" respectively, both of which are comparable to High end Nukes (The latter is hard to use, therefore, hard to time right.).) Stamina: Superhuman (Is capable of fighting for long periods of time, not tire, & not give up until she's dead.) Range: Prefers Close Range Vicinities over anything else, Sonic Impact improves these Stats. Standard Equipment Twin Bracers, her Shorts and Sports Bra Intelligence: Blackbelt level intelligence in combat; was forced to ADAPT after her sister was forced into abuse. Weaknesses: Her Shackles of Obidence (They limit the energy obtained while fighting.), Brash, Electricity Manipulation (Something Duna can do.), Liz (Who hates anything Dog.), "Deadly Blow!" is nigh impossible to perfect, let alone use right most of the time... Feats: Has rivaled even her sister to the point of trading blows. Can fight as a martial artist surprisingly well, can even increase her power via Sonic Impact, thus can break steel with her own body without the need to use weapons. Notable Attacks/Techniques: (NOTE: All of Claudette's attacks are mapped to the Sonic Impact ability. All except her Throw, and Finish Skills... Though that needs more testing...) *'Sonic Impact' Claudette's O Ability. It makes an attack of hers more powerful at the last hit just before it hits. The result is a more powerful attack that uses wind to blast an opponent. *'Shackles of Obidence' The Energy Meter Gauge rarely Increases. *'Self Taught Dancing' (NOTE: Fighting Game Statistics dead ahead.) Minimum damage security for opponents is damaged by an attack's regular hit-point amount + 5. Also, this 5 points of damage ignores Guts Value Correction. *'Somersault' Just a reverse flipkick, Sonic Impact Compatible. *'Sliding' A moving low kick that trips, Sonic Impact Compatible. *'Vulcan Knuckle' Several Punches followed by one more that sends the opponent flying. Sonic Impact Compatible. *'Hyperion Kick' A Forward Kick is used, but input the same command, and you get a Roundhouse Kick. Sonic Impact Compatible. *'Sparrow Gauntlet' Quasi-Anti Air, diagonal Shoryuken-esque move. Sonic Impact Compatible. *'Hammer Hornet' Overhead wind punch that sends an opponent flying on hit. Sonic Impact Compatible. *'Spin Falcon' Claudette's answer to the Ansatsuken Fighting Style's Hurricane Kick, yet it can be stopped dead in it's own tracks and only makes one rotation. Sonic Impact Compatible. *'Rolling Tomahawk' Kicks the opponent twice in the Air Horizontally, and once vertically to finish the attack. Air OK, can be used twice, and Compatible with Sonic Impact. *'Avenger Knuckle' A Powerful Finish Skill that starts with a more powerful Vulcan Knuckle, followed by two super Wind Punches, and ending with a Well timed Hammer Hornet. *'"Deadly Blow!"' Claudette's most powerful Finish Skill, and the hardest to pull off in the Wonderful World Verse. As a Super, it has a 3 Frame Window that must be timed right, otherwise, Claudette misses and is wide open and she falls to the ground. If successful (and this is rare too.), It can IMMENSELY turn the tide of the fight, or even win it. It's that powerful, but it should only be used if you're confident in your skills as Claudette. Others Height: 150cm Weight: 42kg Likes: Being stroked Hates: Ardore, Thunder Values: Chartette Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Female Category:Fighting game fighters Category:PC Game Fighters Category:Wonderful World Fighters Category:Doujin Game Fighters Category:Beastkin